histoire de famille
by ladypitchoune
Summary: ua james découvre qu'il a un petit frère de 5 ans alors que son fils en a 15


**Prologue :**

Alicia Potter avait été marié à Georges Potter avant leur décès. Elle avait mit au monde James. James qui était à présent âgé de trente cinq ans et était marié à Lily Evans qui avait accouché d'un petit garçon qui se nommait Harry. Mais les parents de James leur avaient caché une terrible histoire, James avait un petit frère de cinq ans qui avaient disparu du jour au lendemain quelque jour après sa naissance.

**Chapitre1 :**

Les maraudeurs étaient installés dans le salon de James. Sirius et Remus s'étaient mariés le jour de la naissance d'Harry et avait un garçon de quinze ans Matthew, qui jouait sur le sol avec Harry qui avait le même âge à quelque mois près, et d'une fille qui avait elle aussi quinze ans. Peter s'était marié avec une poussoufle Karine et avaient eu des jumeaux qui avaient le même âge, Sarah et Karl.

C'est alors qu'entra un hibou portant une lettre que James lut à haute voix :

_James,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que nous sommes morts, ta mère et moi. Nous avons quelques choses d'importants à t'avouer. Si mes calculs sont bons ta lettre te parviendra quand ton fils aura ses quinze ans. James tu as un petit frère qui doit avoir cinq ans maintenant cette année (1995). Il a disparu à sa naissance. Il s'appelle Gabriel et ressemble beaucoup à votre mère. Il a des cheveux blonds en bataille et des yeux d'une couleur plutôt inhabituel, mauve pâle._

_Pardonne nous James,_

_Alicia et Georges Potter_

Dire que James était abasourdi était un euphémisme, il était ahuri. Il lança un sort informulé et transplana sans rien dire.

Il était dans une rue moldu près d'un ophelinat où il y entra. IL vit un homme s'approcher de lui qui demanda :

Puis-je vous aider monsieur ?

Je recherche un petit garçon de cinq ans.

Suivez moi !

Il le conduisit dans une pièce où il vit plein d'enfants de tout âge mais son regard fut attiré par un petit bout de chou magnifique assis devant un puzzle. Il s'approcha de lui et il leva ses yeux :

Bonjour monsieur !

Bonjour, comment tu t'appelles ?

Gabriel.

Tu veux bien venir avec moi ?

Oui !

James fit un signe à l'homme qui l'emmena lui et Gabriel dans un bureau où il remplit les papiers d'adoptions et ils allèrent chercher les affaires du petit qui en même temps fut informé que James était son frère. Gabriel reprit juste une petite couverture blanche et une peluche qui représentait un lion et ils sortirent de l'orphelinat.

James le prit dans ses bras et lui demanda :

Gabriel, crois-tu à la magie ?

Oui Monsieur James !

James tout court.

James transplana sur le chemin de traverse où tout le monde le regardait surprit. Lui et le petit qui ressemblait à la mère de James. James marchait avec lui quand quelqu'un l'appela :

JAMES !!

Il se retourna et vit sa collègue Narcissa Malefoy qui était chef des aurors en second.

Bonjour Narcissa !

Qui est ce bout de chou ?

Mon petit frère Gabriel, Gaby dit bonjour !

Bonjour Madame Narcissa !

Narcissa tout court petit. On fait une fête pour l'anniversaire de Dray, vous viendrez ?

D'accord, je vais acheter des vêtements pour Gaby tu veux venir ?

Ok !

Narcissa les traîna jusqu'à une boutique tenue par une de ses connaissances. Gabriel les regarda heureux. C'était la première fois qu'on s'occupait de lui ainsi. Ils vit les deux adultes se disputer sur quoi prendre comme sortes de vêtement et de la couleur. IL ne savait plus quoi faire quand une voix dit :

Si vous arrêtiez de vous donner en spectacle ?

Ils se retournèrent pour voir Tom Snape, le mari de Severus.

Salut Tom, comment ça va depuis le temps ?

Bien. Pourquoi vous vous disputiez ? C'est rare.

A cause des vêtements et de leurs couleurs monsieur, murmura le petit garçon

Tom se tourna vers lui et dit :

Bonjour mon petit bonhomme, tu t'appelles comment ?

Gabriel Potter monsieur

Appelle moi Tom. Eh jamesie, depuis quand tu as un autre gosse ? Tu aurais pu nous prévenir.

Ce n'est pas mon fils. C'est mon petit frère.

Ton petit frère ?

Oui. J'ai découvert son existence ce matin tom.

Dis moi mon bonhomme, ou tu habitais avant ?

A l'orphelinat Monsieur Tom.

Tom tout court ochibi !

Tu nous aides tom ?

On va pas laisser ochibi tout seul


End file.
